Ombra
by AzuraRii
Summary: Mikuo sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjadi bayangan, jadi biarkanlah dia bersinar terang untuk sekali ini./ #Mikuo'sDaysFVI


Mikuo sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjadi bayangan, jadi biarkanlah dia bersinar terang untuk sekali ini./ #Mikuo'sDaysFVI

**Vocaloid **adalah milik **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, **dan lain-lain.

**Ombra **adalah milik **AzuraRii**

**Warning! : **_**Fiksi ini dibuat untuk meramaikan Events Mikuo Days, dan untuk peringatan ulang tahun kakak saya (yang telat sehari), **_mungkin terdapat sedikit **typo **atau yang lainnya, pemilihan kata yang lumayan aneh dan penjelasan yang sayangnya sepertinya kurang jelas, pendek.

…

…

Gemerlap cahaya lampu menyorot sosok seorang gadis jelita yang tersenyum cerah di atas panggung megah, rambutnya toska -nya diikat dua terlihat sangat menawan. Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana meriahnya panggung tersebut ketika sang Diva kesayangan telah muncul dan membawakan sebuah lagu dengan suara merdu yang sangat menghibur. Teriakan _fans _dan uluran bunga harum menyerbak yang dilemparkan padanya merupakan apresiasi yang sangat baik, seorang yang lahir dengan keberuntungan pada dirinya.

Seorang Miku Hatsune, gadis berumur belia yang sudah memiliki suara emas sejak dilahirkan.

Seorang yang sekaligus menjadi kakak perempuan Mikuo Hatsune.

Orang yang beruntung karena telah dilahirkan.

…

…

…

Jika diibaratkan, Miku Hatsune adalah cahaya, yang bersinar sangat terang.

Dia dilahirkan dengan bakat yang membuatnya menjadi tokoh yang terkenal, seorang yang sangat disayangi, seorang yang dikatakan lahir dengan keberuntungan bersamanya.

Seorang yang terlalu bersinar terang, membuat semua yang lain tak memiliki sedikitpun tempat atau setidaknya waktu untuk ikut tampil dan dilihat keberadaannya.

Dan jika Miku adalah cahaya, maka Mikuo hanyalah sebuah bayangan.

Yang selalu berada di belakang, tak mendapatkan tempat sedikitpun tempat untuk tampil ke permukaan. Hanya puas berdiam diri bahkan di saat yang lain hanya mengingat hari kelahiran kakak kembarnya, padahal hari itu juga sebenarnya ada seorang lagi yang harus berbahagia.

Mikuo memang sudah terbiasa, bahkan meski orang tuanya sendiri baru akan mengingat hari jadinya itu keesokan harinya.

Tapi sejujurnya, di setiap saat dimana dirinya merasa terlupakan berkat kehadiran sosok sang kakak, ada sebuah celah kecil dimana dia merasa hampa. Hatinya terasa nyeri, meskipun sudah ditahannya tapi perasaan itu sudah tumbuh terlalu dalam, membuatnya tersiksa setiap kali merasa terlupakan diantara gemerlapnya dunia indah milik sang kakak. Dan dia bahkan tak mendapat satupun orang yang melihat ke arahnya, semua terfokus ke arah sana.

Mikuo sudah tau bahwa rasa iri dan dengki pasti akan menghantuinya di saat dimana semuanya sudah terlalu memuakkan. Di saat dimana ingin rasanya ia mengganti jus daun bawang kesukaan kakaknya dan memasukan sedikit racun tikus atau obat serangga ke dalamnya. Membuat sang kakak itu sekarat adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang paling mudah dilakukannya, karena kepercayaan tinggi yang dengan seenaknya ditanamkan Miku Hatsune pada sang adik tersayang. Dan jika dia ingin melakukannya, bukan hal yang mustahil jika sang Diva kesayangan banyak orang itu akan mati di usianya masih 17 tahun.

Tapi tidak, Mikuo yakin dirinya tak akan se-gegabah itu hanya karena segelintir perhatian dari orang-orang.

Karena sebagian besar di dalam dirinya jauh lebih menginginkan hal lain.

Hanya sebuah hal yang sangat sederhana, tapi Mikuo yakin dia jauh lebih menginginkannya daripada seluruh cahaya dan kharisma yang dimiliki siapapun orang di dunia ini, bahkan itu dari kakaknya sendiri.

Yang diinginkannya hanyalah mendapat secuil perhatian.

Hanya setidaknya satu orang, satu yang menghargai keberadaannya sebagai seorang Mikuo Hatsune bukan sebagai seorang beruntung yang dapat dilahirkan bersama seorang Diva, bukan seorang yang hanya beruntung karena lahir, bukan seorang tak berguna yang hanya dapat melihat kehebatan kakaknya dari balik panggung.

Hanya seorang Mikuo Hatsune, itu saja.

Dan 5 tahun terakhir dengan pelatihan keras menjadikannya seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan menciptakan teknologi muktahir adalah sebuah prestasi tersendiri baginya.

Dengan banyaknya lecet di tangan, usaha keras dengan mengorbankan seluruh waktu luangnya berkutat dengan mesin-mesin penuh bau oli dan aliran listrik, juga seluruh uang jajannya belakangan terakhir yang ludes tanpa sisa hanya karena alat dan bahan praktek mesin.

Yah, dan ketika dirinya berdiri di depan panggung penuh cahaya sebagai 'Pelajar Terbaik Seangkatan' dengan tugas terakhir menciptakan sebuah penemuan baru bernilai A+ di kertas penilaian, Mikuo hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai berpidato singkat di hadapan seluruh isi sekolahnya.

"_Dan dengan ini. Saya Mikuo Hatsune akan membuka acara dengan sebuah pidato singkat…"_

Jadi untuk saat ini, biarkanlah dirinya bersinar. Hidup bukan karena keberuntungan, tapi hidup dengan membawa keberuntungan.

Karena untuk pertamakalinya, dia akan bersinar. Sinar yang sama, bahkan jauh lebih terang dari sang Diva kebanggaan.

...

**END**

...

...

**A/N**

*Dengan kekuatan bulan memberanikan diri mempublish cerita ini*

Maaf jika ceritanya aneh atau kurang dimengerti, atau jika ceritanya memiliki alur yang terlalu cepat..

Er... Itu saja, terimakasih.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~


End file.
